Armour
In Talarra, armoursmiths have worked hard for centuries to provide people from all walks of life with adequate protection from the dangers they might face in their adventures. This ranges from the most simple gathering of iron plates to the diamond armours usually owned by nobles and professional mercenaries, even through to the strange, golden warlock-plate that affords spell-casters a shield from danger without hindering their magical abilities. Iron Armour Simple in design, cheap to make. This is almost the mantra of iron armour, in that it is the armour for anyone, inexpensive and relatively easy to make. Iron being the most common of all of the ores (except coal), iron armour is favoured by those who either have little money to spend, or those who work their way through many sets of armour, such as monster hunters. Warlocks however find themselves unable to channel their powers whilst wearing any item of iron armour due to it acting as a block between the spell-caster, and the source of their power. OOC: Magic cannot be used whilst wearing iron armour, unless the spell-caster is in possession of a device such as a piece of Primal Nephrite. Diamond Armour For those privileged members of society who can afford the best, diamond armour is where the current armour-fashion lies. Harder and more durable than simple metals such as iron and gold, and yet as light as a simple set of clothes, diamond armour offers everything that a warrior or nobleman might want in terms of protection, albeit at a hefty price. Diamond armour is harder to craft than out of iron, and anyone who can craft it can make a tidy profit. It is also advised that you take care of your diamond armour, and have it repaired regularly. The only drawback of diamond armour is that much like iron, it prevents magic from being channelled. OOC: Magic cannot be used whilst wearing diamond armour, unless the spell-caster is in possession of a device such as a piece of Primal Nephrite. Warlock Plate - (Gold Armour) Although a warlock can wear any armour that he or she chooses, it is not without its problems. Due to the properties of Iron and Diamond, many is the time that a witch or warlock has found themselves in peril and has attempted to draw upon their powers, only to find themselves unable to channel power from the earth. For a very long time, this resulted in magic users being forced to run around battlefields clad in nothing more than the robes on their back, so as to allow them to use their powers. This all changed however when the first Thaga descended from the mountains, and the Warlocks Guild were enchanted (ed: sorry about the pun) by the exquisite golden armour that the Thaga shamans were clad in. These sets of golden armour did not appear to hinder the shamans' abilities to channel magic from the earth. This type of armour has come to be known as Warlock Plate, and the secret of its crafting is closely guarded by those armoursmiths who have obtained the knowledge. OOC: Anyone can wear gold armour, and warlocks can still use their magical powers and spells whilst wearing it. Disguise - (Leather Armour) Although not strictly a type of armour, many a fellow of less than honourable demeanour has felt the need to conceal their identity from the public at large. In order to do this, he would don new clothes, perhaps a hood or turban, a new voice. There have even been instances of the more distinctive looking criminals resorting to wearing a mask and a wig. That said, some effort at least must be made to change one's appearance in order to go unnoticed. OOC: Anyone wearing leather armour is 'in disguise'. You cannot recognise them unless they tell you who they are (or offer up a clue, and you consider your character to be discerning enough to work it out), and you should make every attempt to treat them like a stranger. A player may also choose to disguise themselves as a type of person (e.g. an ophian, a town guard). You may not however disguise yourself as a specific person (e.g. a King, or another player). You must have a '''full' set of leather armour to be disguised, and any player claiming to be disguised whilst not in leather armour should be directed to these rules.''